


the 5 times Theon Greyjoy was like a brother to the Stark kids and the 1 time he was so much more

by queentheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentheon/pseuds/queentheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theon is cute and brotherly and protective towards the starks</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 5 times Theon Greyjoy was like a brother to the Stark kids and the 1 time he was so much more

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever (finished) throbb fic and its unbetad so hopefully its not terrible or riddled with mistakes

1.  
Theon never liked Sansa’s shitty boyfriend Joffrey (no one ever liked Sansa’s shitty boyfriend Joffrey) but he put up with him because it seemed like he made Sansa happy. But when he’s sneaking out to smoke behind the school with Robb (Robb doesn’t smoke and keeps nagging Theon about how he is going to get caught or die or whatever, but he always comes with Theon to smoke during lunch) and sees Joffrey feeling Sansa up he wants to punch the kid. When he sees Sansa try to push him away only to have Joffrey stick his hand down her pants Theon doesn’t even think about it before he drops his cigarette and is running to throw Joffrey off of her. Theon pushes him to the ground, pins him with his knees, and starts wailing on him. He gets about eight punches in before Robb is pulling him off of the smaller boy (if Theon doesn’t get busted for the cigarettes he will definitely get in trouble for this) Robb tells Sansa he never wants to see her with Joffrey again and tries to pull Theon away. Theon breaks free and sticks a finger an inch from Joffrey’s face and growls “If I ever see you near her again I wont think twice about killing you.” and Robb swears he’s never seen anyone look so scared in his life.  
Robb later told Theon he shouldn’t have hit Joffrey, but he gives him the tightest hug and tucks his head in Theon’s neck and mumbled thank you against his skin.  
2.  
Theon and Robb were playing video games when Arya burst into Robb’s room.  
“Robb, you have to teach me how to fight”  
“No way. You get into enough trouble as it is.” He responded coolly, without taking his eyes off the screen.  
“But what if some creep like Joffrey tries to get handsy like what happened to Sansa?” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Then Theon will beat them up for you.”  
“Theon, you have to teach me how to fight”  
“Okay.” Theon said as Robb said “No.”  
Robb shot a look at Theon, silently telling him not to do this.  
“Sorry, little one,” Theon looked at Arya “turns out I can’t.” He winked at her as she stomped away.  
The next day Robb looked out his window and saw Theon teaching Arya how to fight. He knew that Theon wouldn’t listen to him, just like he knew that Arya would be getting into twice as much trouble now, but for some reason he smiled as he watched Theon show his little sister how to throw a punch.  
3.  
Theon and Robb were watching Orange is the New Black when Jon walked in and quickly back out saying “Jeez, it’s like you’re watching porn!”  
“He’s such a virgin.” Theon said to Robb, watching Jon leave. “I’m gonna get him laid.”  
“Why do you say virgin like it’s a bad thing?” Robb was blushing and Theon could hardly believe it.  
“Oh my god. Robb you’re my best friend! How could you not tell me you’re a virgin? You’re 17 for Christ sake!” Theon’s mouth was gaping open and he was staring at Robb, who was blushing even more now.  
“I just…” Robb rubbed the back of his neck “I don’t know it never came up. I was embarrassed. I thought you might do something dumb like try to get me laid. I don’t know.”  
“What about that Jeyne girl?”  
“We never… y’know.”  
“Robb Stark, I am going to get you laid.” Theon had a certain person in mind, but he knew that was out of the question.  
“Theon. No.” Robb was blushing. Like, Robb was really blushing. Like Robb was blushing so much that he was worried Theon would realize it was because he was the reason he never slept with Jeyne Westerling.  
“Yes. But first I’m going to set Jon up with this feisty red head in my calculus class. She’s always going on about the things she would do to your brother. I think her name is Ygritte or something.”  
“Whatever.” Robb mumbled, trying to avoid Theon’s eyes.  
A week later Jon was singing in the morning and he was smiling (which isn’t really a Jon thing) so he knew that Theon must have gotten him laid and Robb just really hoped he had forgotten about doing the same for him (he knew he hadn’t though).  
4.  
It was Stark kids family movie night (which has included Theon for as long as he could remember) and there were way too many people on the Stark’s small couch. Jon, Sansa, Robb, and Theon were all squished on the tiny couch and Robb was practically in Theon’s lap, not that either one of them minded. Rickon and Arya were laying on the floor, both fighting sleep, and Bran was asleep in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.  
Jon got up to carry Bran to his room for a better night’s sleep and Sansa decided it was time for her to go to bed, too. Jon never came back and, assuming he had gone to bed as well, Theon and Robb laid on the couch in a much more comfortable position (Arya would tease them for cuddling but honestly they’d been doing it for over ten years and Theon slept in Robb’s bed more nights than his own).  
“I think it’s time for everyone to go to bed.” Robb said after a few minutes and Arya got up to go to her room. Robb started to get up to put Rickon in bed, but Theon stopped him saying he would do it.  
Theon hoisted Rickon up onto his shoulders and the little boy laughed.  
He laid Rickon in bed and pulled the covers up over him.  
“Okay buddy, what story do you want tonight?”  
Rickon pointed to one of his books and Theon read it to him, doing all the silly voices he knew the little one loved.  
After twenty minutes of reading Rickon was sound asleep and Theon smiled as he went back into the living room.  
When he entered the room he saw Robb sound asleep on the couch and chuckled to himself.  
“Robb.” He said softly, pushing Robb’s hair off his forehead. Robb hummed in response. “Let’s go to your room.”  
“Oh, Theon, you’re so forward.” Robb laughed. He always got flirty when he was tired. Theon knew it didn’t me anything.  
Theon shook his head, but he blushed when Robb grabbed his hand to lead him to his room.  
They laid down in the too small bed face to face. Robb scooted closer to Theon until his arm was slung over Theon’s waist and his head was pressed up against his chest. “I love you, Theon.” He whispered, kissing Theon’s chest lightly.  
“I love you, too, Robb.” Theon smiled as he pet Robb’s hair.  
5.  
Robb came home late from soccer practice and wasn’t surprised to find Theon already at his house. He was a little bit surprised to find him at the kitchen table with Bran covered in clay. On the table was a huge (like huge huge) mound of brown clay.  
“What’s going on?” Robb asked, setting his sports bag down and moving to sit next to Theon.  
“Bran and I are making one of those baking soda volcanoes for his science project.” Theon smiled and wiped some clay onto Robb’s nose.  
“Mind if I help?” He asked, throwing his arm over the back of Theon’s chair, his fingers brushing against Theon’s shoulder.  
“Actually” Bran said “I think Theon and I have it covered.”  
Robb laughed before scowling in mock offense.  
“It’s ok, you can watch.” Theon patted Robb’s thigh reassuringly. He didn’t move his hand from the other boy’s leg for a while and both of them pretended not to notice.  
+1  
Robb doesn’t like the look of the guy Theon is dancing with (but Robb wouldn’t like the look of any guy Theon dances with) but he doesn’t have the balls to walk across the club and dance with his best friend like that. So, he lets Creepyeyes McPaleskin dance with the boy he’s more than a little bit in love with.  
And it really kills Robb when the guy starts touching Theon, like really touching him. He’s running his hands down Theon’s chest and across his thighs and Theon looks a little uncomfortable so he pushes the guy away from him. And it all seems okay for about .2 seconds, until the guy is back on Theon with his hand cupping Theon’s crotch.  
And in another .2 seconds Robb is across the club, and he’s never been a violent guy, but he punches that asshole so hard he falls to the floor.  
Theon is just staring at him, his mouth hanging open.  
Everyone else is staring at him, too.  
“Robb” Theon starts, but Robb cuts him off by grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him hard and quick.  
“I love you, Theon. Like, I’m in love with you. I have been for years.”  
“Shit.” Is all Theon says before he’s lunging at Robb, kissing him with so much desire and passion and want and need that the crowd starts clapping.  
“I love you, too.” Theon breathes out, still kissing Robb, who is laughing and trying to stop him because, honestly, this is really embarrassing.  
In the end he gives up and drags Theon back home where they can kiss all they want.


End file.
